Eu que não amo você
by Aniannka
Summary: POV de Severus sobre os acontecimentos de Ao dono de minh alma.


**Beta:** NicolleSnape.

**Shipper: **Severus/Sirius.  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. São propriedades da J.K.R e editoras.

**Avisos:** Fic yaoi/slash, garotos com garotos. Se você não gosta ou vai contra seus princípios: **NÃO LEIA!**

**Comentários:** Deathfic. Essa fic é o POV do Severus sobre os acontecimentos da fic "Ao dono de minha alma". Por isso aconselho ler ela antes!

Essa fic eu dedico a minha beta Nicolle Snape, uma grande amiga que sempre me pergunta sobre as fics que eu planejo escrever. Adoro conversar pelo MSN com você moça:D

**Eu que não amo você**

Nunca pensei que tudo o que eu tinha por certo me pudesse ser arrancado em poucas horas, mas o que posso dizer? Comigo nada nunca pareceu dar certo.

Voldemort estava tranqüilo demais para alguém que acabou de descobrir que sua mente era invadida pelo seu inimigo. Algo iria acontecer, o aperto em seu peito tornava-se cada vez mais forte, a guerra estava destruindo o pouco de humanidade que me restava, mas ninguém parecia notar isso, só você.

Desde garoto, quando vi você no trem, meus sonhos eram invadidos pela sua presença. E seus olhos, eram eles que me faziam suportar todas as humilhações à que você e seus amigos me submetiam. Aqueles profundos orbes cinzentos que pareciam decifrar todos os segredos que eu escondia sob minha capa de fria indiferença. Incontáveis foram às vezes em que eu podia ter destruído seus amigos, e você sabia disso. Sempre sorrindo, mas quem bem observasse veria quão sérios seus olhos poderiam ser, e foi por eles, por você, que eu me deixava derrotar.

Anos depois, o caos emergiu sob a forma de Lord Voldemort, e a destruição começou.

Descobri, tarde demais, que não queria ficar ao lado de Voldemort. Não só por saber da sua prisão e inocência, mas porque não conseguia mais dormir sem os gritos e pedidos de piedade invadirem minha mente e ver o sangue que molhava minhas mãos, que por mais que eu as lavasse sempre estaria lá, eu querendo ou não.

Posso ser um canalha às vezes, mas não suporto injustiças, quis ir correndo ao ministério e contar tudo o que sabia. Entregar-me e libertar você, mas não tinha provas de nada, por isso fui até Dumbledore em busca de auxílio, e em vez obter a paz de espírito tão sonhada, imergi ainda mais no mar de sangue, dor e desespero que o mundo bruxo se tornara. Acabei por ficar ao lado desse crápula... Matando o resto de esperança que ainda tinha. Tudo para ajudar em sua destruição, a recuperar sua liberdade, olhos cinza. Mas infelizmente a oportunidade de desmascará-lo nunca veio.

Treze anos se passaram e a notícia da sua fuga fez um pequeno sorriso brotar em meus lábios.

Nosso reencontro não foi bem como eu queria, não sabia o que Azkaban e os dementadores tinham feito a você, por isso não podia arriscar a vida do seu sobrinho. Apontar minha varinha para o seu coração foi a coisa mais difícil de toda minha vida.

Dois anos com a doce sensação de saber que você estava se recuperando e que o homem que eu secretamente amava não havia sido destruído naquele lugar. Dizem que os sonhos sempre têm seu fim, não é?

Você se foi...Será que algum feitiço pode nos trocar de lugar?

Ah, meu olhos cinza, eu quero você, quero você de volta!

Passo as horas livres no meu quarto, esperando que você surja da lareira dizendo que me pegou em mais uma de suas peças. Mas você nunca aparece e eu me pergunto se vale a pena continuar nessa luta, se o que tinha de mais caro já me foi tirado.

DANE-SE!

Dane-se Harry Potter, dane-se Dumbledore e a ordem, que morram todos os bruxos e Voldemort vá para o inferno com seus comensais!

Eu nunca mais sentirei o calor do seu corpo junto ao meu, e não poderei observar você dormindo novamente.

No final, tantos sacrifícios não serviram para nada.

Agora me recordo de como tudo começou.

Estávamos mais uma vez discutindo, não lembro o assunto, mas devia ser algo relacionado a Potter, era a única coisa que podia lhe deixar tão alterado. Então, repentinamente você se calou e olhou nos meus olhos seriamente.

"Ok, vamos deixar de brincadeiras" Você disse, e a única coisa que pude sentir além do choque de ouvir você dizendo que nossas brigas eram brincadeiras para você, foi o impacto das minhas costas na parede.

Ainda estava surpreso quando você me beijou. Tudo acontecia rápido demais para eu poder entender. Sempre desejei seu beijo e quando acontecia, lá estava eu parecendo um garotinho nervoso, sem saber o que fazer.

Levou poucos segundos até eu corresponder aquele súbito ataque à minha boca.

Ninguém jamais suspeitou do que tínhamos, afinal, você era um dos mocinhos. Um dos muitos punidos injustamente e que agora buscava justiça. Eu... Eu era um traidor do mundo bruxo, um praticante das Artes das Trevas que ousava sentar-se à mesa com Albus Dumbledore.

Quando contei a todos sobre a visão de Potter e casualmente olhei em seus olhos eu sabia: nada poderia te impedir de ir atrás do seu afilhado e ajudá-lo.

Sabia-mos dos riscos.

Mas não dissemos adeus.

Agora só me resta essa sobrevida.

Essa espera constante pelo fim...

_Eu que não amo você  
Envelheci dez anos ou mais nesse último mês  
Eu que não bebo pedi um conhaque pra enfrentar o inverno  
Que entra pela porta que você deixou aberta ao sair_

(Eu que não amo você – Engenheiros do Hawaii)

**FIM**

Bem... acabou!

Por favor reviews!

Para os que não tem conta no ou os que postam anônimos, coloquem o e-mail de vocês para que eu possa responder!

Beijos a todos!


End file.
